


Don’t it Make You Feel so Fine

by singingintheshower48



Series: Mafia AU [4]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: 30 Day NSFW Challenge, Birthday Sex, Character's Name Spelled as Viktor, Clothed Sex, Confident Katsuki Yuuri, Hand Jobs, M/M, Mafia AU, Mafia Katsuki Yuuri, Mafia Victor Nikiforov, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex in a Car, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-25
Updated: 2020-09-25
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:54:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26642542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/singingintheshower48/pseuds/singingintheshower48
Summary: “You spoil me, ptashka. Whatever could you have planned for tomorrow if this was just for the day before my birthday?”Yuuri grinned up at him, tilting up to press a slow, dirty kiss to his lips.“Don’t worry,” he whispered against Viktor’s lips when he’d made sure Viktor was suitably breathless. “I have a very special plan for tomorrow. It’s for the best that hardly anything is open, since we won’t be leaving the room much.”
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov
Series: Mafia AU [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1654555
Kudos: 85





	Don’t it Make You Feel so Fine

**Author's Note:**

> Back to my Viktuuri Mafia AU for day 6 of the 30 Day MSFW Challenge. The prompt was “clothed getting off.” As always, thanks so much for reading, and comments and kudos are very appreciated! Title from “Do You Wanna Touch Me” by Joan Jett and the Blackhearts / Gary Glitter.

“Wow, Yuuri, look, someone’s going to dinner in a limo!”

Yuuri couldn’t stop the triumphant grin that spread across his face, taking Viktor’s hand and led him out the front door of their hotel, leading him to the long black car with a raised eyebrow. Viktor gasped when his intent sunk in, mouth falling open and cheeks flushing in delight. 

“Buona sera, signore,” the driver greeted with a small nod of his head. He opened the door for them, confirming their destination as he helped them into the car. Yuuri smiled indulgently as Viktor cooed over the interior, sliding into the middle of the long seat in delight. As arranged, a bucket of ice chilling Viktor’s favorite champagne and two flutes were set up on the bar that ran along one side of the car.

“Are you really surprised?” He asked, reaching for the bottle as they pulled away from the curb. He hadn’t been certain he’d be able to pull it off his plan. Viktor could be very impatient and very resourceful, and their careers didn’t exactly leave them open to the idea of surprises. Yuuri had been worried that if Viktor couldn’t pry the truth from him that he'd have Christophe dig around, but he’d seemed content to let Yuuri have his way. Yuuri could also be very resourceful, especially when it came to getting Viktor to do what he wanted. 

“Thoroughly surprised,” Viktor affirmed, beaming at him and pressing a quick kiss to the corner of his mouth. “This is much more ostentatious than you usually prefer for our vacations.”

Yuuri hummed as he poured the champagne. Viktor was right, he usually insisted on much more subtlety. It wouldn’t do to draw too much attention to themselves while they were away from their usual security contingencies. But this was a special occasion.

“I thought I could make an exception since it’s the first time we’ve been able to spend your birthday together.” He tried to be flippant, handing one of the filled flutes to Viktor with an air of casualty that he knew Viktor would see through in an instant. He’d always been too good at seeing through Yuuri, although after nearly two years together Yuuri found it more comforting than worrying. Sure enough, his eyes glittered in that way they always did when he read Yuuri’s real intentions. He brushed his fingers over Yuuri’s as he accepted the glass, leaning in to brush their noses together. 

“Could I be making a romantic out of you, Katsuki-san?” he murmured.

“One of us has to remain somewhat sensible, Pakhan Nikiforov,” Yuuri quipped back.

“You’ll admit it someday,” Viktor said confidently, leaning back and tapping his flute against Yuuri’s in a toast. He took a sip of champagne then, and Yuuri watched his throat bob, traced over the slope of his nose and the lines of his cheekbones with his eyes. Viktor’s beauty still made his heart flutter, made a swell of giddiness rise up in his chest. He took a sip from his own glass to hide the besotted smile he felt tugging at his lips, the lights of Turin glittering outside the windows of the limo as they wound through the city.

————

By the end of dinner Yuuri had to admit that the most feared and respected man in Russia might be turning him into somewhat of a romantic. But really, he didn’t know how he was supposed to resist doing horribly sappy things for Viktor when he always reacted so gleefully. The crooked smile that overtook his face when they were led to their private table on the restaurant's balcony, his eyes sparkling when he opened the engraved knife Yuuri had designed for him, the way he fluttered his eyelashes and he nearly purred in contentment when Yuuri fed him bites of tiramisu all seemed designed to rid Yuuri of any ounce of the practicality he’d once prided himself on. Maybe he should be used to it all after all they’d been through, maybe his heart shouldn’t leap into his throat whenever he heard Viktor’s laugh, maybe his stomach shouldn’t tighten every time Viktor’s fingers brushed his hair, the back of his hand, his leg under the table, maybe warmth shouldn’t flood him every time Viktor smiled in that way the way he only did when they were alone. He didn’t care to linger on those thoughts when they had extended time alone for the first time in weeks. All he cared about this week was soaking up as much of Viktor as he could get during their time together. 

He was definitely becoming the sort of sap he used to despise. Not that he was going to tell Viktor that, of course. He’d be smug about it for months. For the time being, he settled for squeezing Viktor’s hand in his as they made their way out of the restaurant, giggling and tipsy on the second bottle of wine they’d had with dinner and on each other. 

“Yuuuuuuri,” Viktor whined playfully as he pulled him across the limo seat until he was half draped over Viktor’s lap. Yuuri made a mental note to give their driver a sizeable tip for quietly putting up with the display. “You spoil me, ptashka. Whatever could you have planned for tomorrow if this was just for the day before my birthday?” 

Yuuri grinned up at him, tilting up to press a slow, dirty kiss to his lips. 

“Don’t worry,” he whispered against Viktor’s lips when he’d made sure Viktor was suitably breathless. “I have a very special plan for tomorrow. It’s for the best that hardly anything is open, since we won’t be leaving the room much.” 

A slow smile spread across Viktor’s lips, the wicked kind that Yuuri had come to associate with coming his brains out. 

“Good, we can put one of your presents to use, then.”

“You’re not supposed to get other people gifts on your birthday.”

“You are when it’s also Christmas, zoloste. Besides, it’s really for both of us, I promise.”

“Hmm, fine then. But I get to go first.”

“I think I can live with that,” Viktor agreed with another wicked grin. He shifted suddenly, sitting up and catching the small of Yuuri’s back, guiding him down and pressing him down onto the long leather seat. “As long as I don’t have to wait until tomorrow to get my hands on you.” 

He didn’t wait for a response before leaning in to catch Yuuri’s lips in a deep kiss. Yuuri hummed into it, winding his arms around Viktor’s neck to bring him closer. The kiss started slow, just a slight parting of lips and a flick of tongue, but soon built in intensity. He arched up into it and Viktor responded in kind, dragging teeth across his bottom lip and using every other trick he knew to leave Yuuri panting against him. His hands roamed as they kissed, tracing the planes of Viktor’s strong back, tangling in silky soft hair, and large, familiar hands explored him in return, sliding down his sides to grip at his hips, winding around his waist to tug him even closer by the small of his back. He felt dizzy, drunk in a way that he knew had nothing to do with the wine he’d consumed and everything to do with Viktor, with his lips and his tongue and the firm press of his fingers and the feeling of his broad shoulders under Yuuri’s hands. He moaned into the kiss, and Viktor used the opportunity to tangle their tongues together. Viktor slid his hands around his waist to the front of his trousers, and Yuuri pulled away with a sharp inhale.

“What are you doing?” he hissed. 

Viktor paused in his pursuit, blinking down at him. “I told you I didn’t want to wait to touch you. Are you okay, ptashka? Do you not want to?”

“The driver’s right there!” he spluttered, feeling heat flooding his cheeks. “Those partitions aren’t soundproof, you know.” 

Understanding flashed across Viktor’s face, followed quickly by a devilish smile. “Then you’ll just have to work hard to be quiet, won’t you?” Yuuri narrowed his eyes at the challenge, and Viktor took that as confirmation to continue in his pursuit. He made quick work of Yuuri’s belt and pants, quirking an eyebrow when Yuuri’s cock sprung free, no underwear in its way but making no comment. Instead he wrapped his hand around Yuuri, immediately jerking him off hard and fast. Yuuri let a quick gasp escape before snapping his mouth shut. Viktor played dirty, using every trick he knew drove Yuuri crazy. He bit his lip against the onslaught of sensations, a small groan slipping out when Viktor twisted his hand on the downstroke. 

“You’re such an assshole,” he managed to rasp.

Viktor smirked down at him, thumbing the slit of Yuuri’s cock, spreading the precome gathering there over the head. Yuuri grit his teeth, bucking up into the feeling.

“You don’t seem to be complaining, zoloste.”

“Shut up and kiss me,” he demanded, grabbing Viktor by the neck and hauling him down to crash their lips together. It was a sloppy kiss, their tongues tangling as Yuuri let out soft moans into Viktor’s mouth. Viktor groaned in return, his fist speeding up on Yuuri’s cock, two fingers his other hand sneaking between them and into his pants to stroke against his perineum and Yuuri was racing toward the edge faster than he should be, but there was no stopping it now. 

“Fuck,” he gasped against Viktor’s mouth. “Vitya, I’m close.” 

Viktor reared back, an electric storm swirling in his eyes as he took in the sight of Yuuri splayed out across the long black leather seat, hips lifting to meet his hands jerkily, arms thrown over his head in search of something to hold on to. His gaze transfixed Yuuri, their eyes didn’t leave each other as Viktor slid down Yuuri’s body, hand pausing on his cock just long enough for him to suck the head into his mouth. He held Yuuri’s gaze as his hand resumed jerking the rest of Yuuri’s cock mercilessly fast, as his lips stretched obscenely, bright red and slick around him, even as his tongue rubbed at the ridge on the underside of the head. Yuuri was gone, his whole body locked up as the first surge of his orgasm hit him. His gaze tore from Viktor’s as he threw his head back, eyes fluttering closed as the waves washed over him. 

“Fuck,” he repeated, too loudly for their current situation but unable to care. His hips bucked up wildly into the slick heat of Viktor’s mouth, the moan he received in response vibrating through him from head to toe. Viktor tightened his lips, sucking him through the aftershocks and swallowing everything he spilled. After spending an eternity floating back to earth, Yuuri collapsed onto the seat with one last exhausted cry. His chest heaved, his head still pleasantly fuzzy and his limbs turning to goo. A choked off laugh bubbled up from his chest and Viktor pulled off with a pop, swiping at the corner of his mouth with his thumb. 

“What’s so funny, love?” He asked, sucking his thumb into his mouth with a look that very nearly had Yuuri twitching in interest again. Or would have if his body could have managed any movement.

“I think you sucked my brains out,” he admitted with another breathless giggle.

Viktor chuckled, tucking his softened dick back into his pants and doing up zipper and button almost reverently. 

“Consider it a thank you for the perfect birthday surprise.” 

Yuuri managed a smirk now that his heart no longer trying to beat its way out of his chest and some feeling had returned to his extremities. 

“Don’t worry, Vitya, there are still plenty of surprises to come.” 

The crooked smile that was just for him stretched across Viktor’s face. He leaned back down to press a soft kiss to his lips.

“I’m looking forward to it.”

“Happy birthday, Viktor.”

“Merry Christmas, Yuuri.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Find me on tumblr occasionally at singingintheshower48.


End file.
